


A Really Bad Idea

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character of Color, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are bad ideas, and then there are<i> bad ideas</i><i>.</i> This was definitely the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Really Bad Idea

There are bad ideas, and then there are_ bad ideas__._ This was definitely the latter.

Or at least that's what Alicia repeated to herself over and over as she quietly slipped out of bed that morning. Her lips quietly mouthed the words as she pulled on some warm clothes with excruciating care, wincing as every rustle seemed to grate in the stark silence like sandpaper on wood. That's what she kept going in her head as she grabbed her broom by the door of the flat and snuck outside for a fly.

_Who the hell sneaks out of their own flat anyway?_

_'Someone who just ruined one of the most important friendships in their life,'_ her unforgiving brain retorted.

Ignoring the fact that she'd probably been spotted by some muggle as she took off into the air, Alicia soared higher and higher, not that it helped the guilt clinging to her like a heavy coat. Running, or in her case flying away, didn't take away from the fact that it was _Angelina_. Not some random girl picked up at the clubs, not some Quidditch groupie having it off with her fantasy shag- no, it was her best friend of, _oh sweet Circe how long_, who'd stuck it through with her, through better and much much worse. That Angelina.

Fuck.

Her mind wandered back through the clouds to the vision currently curled up in her bed. She remembered how the other woman’s long limbs sprawled across the bed but still managed to look graceful, how the sunlight glinted off her dark skin tempting Alicia to just lick it; her dark hair splayed across the pillow, a lock of it across her face making her nose twitch as it tickled her with every soft breath. Alicia sighed as she pictured soft dark eyelashes just grazing Angelina's cheeks setting them in light shadow, a sleepy smile of contentment and peace- and oh Merlin's hairy balls she was screwed.

Why, oh why, did she have to take that last shot of firewhiskey? She clearly remembered something in her head signaling that she was going past her limit but she couldn't for the life of her remember when her brain decided to shut down and let her snog her best friend senseless. Not that she couldn't remember the sex, _oh how she remembered the sex_, with an acuteness that was just painful now. Their bodies sliding across each other, long and lean from Quidditch. Alicia remembered how Angelina felt beneath her writhing and moaning and arching and groaning.

No, remembering the sex wasn't the problem. She just wanted to remember the point, the exact moment she must have gone insane and let it happen, because at the end of the day, it was Angelina, her best friend, one of the closest people to her in the world lying in her bed bone tired from the ferocious and intense shagging she'd just gotten.

Alicia dipped down to avoid a bird, muttering a curse at her inattentiveness, and her mind turned with her. Maybe that was it. That's all it was. Just a fuck, drunken meaningless never-to-be-spoken-about sex. Lots of friends get through that; it ends up as something to laugh about years later when there's no possibility of sting, right? So yeah it was amazing and mind-blowing and she'd never come like that before. So what? Good sex, no _great _sex, can be meaningless sex too.

Except that since it _was _Angelina she'd decided to have great amazing mind-blowing earth-shattering sex with, she'd probably not want to ignore it or pretend it never happened. It was one of the things Alicia loved about the other woman, she never shied away from a conflict, no issue was too complicated. She just charged in there like an elephant in a china shop and kept at it till whatever the problem was got resolved. It also didn't help that underneath all her bluster and amazonian philosophy of handling things, Angie had the softest heart and would probably be extremely hurt after sleeping with her best friend only to wake up and find herself in bed alone the next morning.

Fuck. Alicia needed to talk to Katie.

-x-

"You did _what?_"

Alicia sighed, this was the second time she'd answered that question. She'd gone to see Katie to see if another perspective could get her mind around it; all it had resulted in was a blown eardrum and a smack to the head. Katie was very violent when presented with surprises.

"You know, if I wanted to get yelled at and hit, I'd go back and face Angelina, as it is I came to you for advice, so save the lecture and violence for another day please."

Katie's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Save the lecture. You want me to save the lecture- Alicia! You slept with your best friend, my best friend, _our _best friend, and you want me to save the lecture? All that sex must have jiggled something lose in your head."

Alicia started to argue, "Actually it was more like the alcohol screwed with my mental state-" but at the sight of Katie's hand coming in for another landing she changed the direction of her comment, "Though that isn't the point right now." She looked at hands twisting and wringing in distress. “Kate, what do I _do_?"

That seemed to shut Katie up and her hand lowered back down to her side as she thought of a suitable response. Her eyes wandered around the room as she thought and paused at the sight of Alicia's broom leaning against the wall near the door. She hadn’t noticed that when she let her friend in.

"Al," Katie began, visibly forcing her voice steady, "Did you _fly _here?"

"Um...maybe."

Katie glared at her friend, "Idiot, you could've been spotte-"

Alicia cut her off, "I know, I know, it was silly. I just needed to..."

Katie smiled softly at that, "Yeah. I know." This was something they all understood; their love for flying. It wasn't really Quidditch they had a passion for, not that they complained about their successful careers- but it was flying that had brought the three of them together, had been the catalyst for their friendship, one night, a long time ago, on Hogwarts's Quidditch pitch.

Katie sighed,

"You have to go back home, Al."

Alicia groaned, trying her hardest not to pout. "I know."

"You didn't need to come here for me to tell you that, now stop stalling and go talk to Angelina."

Another groan from Alicia, this one even more anguished.

Katie didn't bother holding back a chuckle, "Seriously Al, you have about an hour before she gets over her hurt and dives full force into her anger, and then," she smirked, "Then she comes _looking_ for you."

A groan, this time accompanied by a mild shudder. One did not leave Angelina Johnson angry enough to search you out.

Katie stood up and pulled Alicia off the sofa forcing her to her feet, "Now go and fix it. I don't want to have to be that friend who has to choose between her two best friends because they had a silly row. You know I'll just dump you both and look for two other losers to hang out with."

Alicia snorted, "Yeah right. You'd choose me, then go tell Angie you chose her, liar."

"Maybe so," Katie handed Alicia her broom from where it was leaning against the wall, "Let's not have it come to that, yeah?"

-x-

Alicia took two hours to get home but no matter how slowly she flew, her flat loomed ever closer. She landed down the street behind a tree and walked up to the flat and opened the door as quietly as she could manage, uselessly hoping that Angelina was still asleep; it was noon already. Swallowing the bile rising in her throat she crossed the threshold, closing the door behind her just as quietly before she raised her head to the ceiling for a moment and prayed for divine intervention.

Something told her the gods weren't paying attention.

With a final fortifying breath she set her broom down, her only means of escape, and walked through the flat going through the living room and making her way into the kitchen where she found her best friend calmly reading the _Prophet_ at the kitchen table while sipping a cup of tea.

Alicia stood frozen in the doorway, breathing suddenly a hardship.

Angelina looked so normal, like her world hadn't been turned around the night before, like the status of their relationship wasn't hanging over a big gaping pit. Angelina looked up after a minute, apparently realizing that there was not going to be any action coming from the other end of the room. "You're back."

Alicia's stomach dropped, the tone used to address her was flat, no inflection, no emotion. This was probably worse than anger. Angelina's eyes didn't give anything away either and that hurt more than the tone of voice. Alicia had come to love how expressive Angelina's eyes were, different shades of brown for every emotion she expressed.

Angelina continued, "And apparently you've lost all ability to speak. Either I must have been phenomenal last night or you flew too high, today-" She paused, "I assume that's where you'd run off to when I woke up this morning?"

Alicia winced at the words, still unable to respond. She could do nothing but stare at Angelina, unaware that she looked like child caught in the cookie jar, eyes wide and hands trembling.

"Alicia?"

Angelina was losing patience, "Say something damn it!"

That startled Alicia enough to get her brain going again. Sort of. All she could do was blurt out, "I'm sorry."

Angelina did not make it easy, she scoffed, "For what exactly? The sex or leaving me alone in the morning without letting me know we're okay?"

"For both..." Alicia scrambled to get it together, failing, "I don't know, I'm sorry."

Angelina frowned, "You're sorry." Angelina leaned back a little in her chair. "So you regret it?"

Alicia panicked, "That's not- I mean-"

Angelina cut her off, "Because I don't."

Alicia's eyes had been on the floor after Angelina's rebuke but now her head snapped up in shock, "What?"

Angelina's eyes were calm and steady. She stood up from the kitchen table and walked to stand in front of Alicia.

"I don't regret it, Al."

Alicia shook her head in disbelief, "_What_?" her voice a bewildered whisper.

Angelina smiled slowly, and it was like the sun coming out and Alicia could hardly stand.

"Last night was amazing, at least I thought it was. There's nothing about it I regret or want to forget, ever."

"Amazing." Alicia breathed.

"Yeah," The taller girl stepped forward taking the silence struck woman's hands, ". Only thing that would make it less amazing is if you regret it. So I'll ask again, do you regret it, Alicia?"

Everything in Alicia screamed at her to respond with a resounding "No!", but all Alicia could do was whisper her answer- a better response than she'd been giving so far so she didn't mind too much, she'd have time to shout it out later.

Angelina smiled, and her eyes shone with amusement and pleasure, "Good. Because I was going to come find you and kick your ass for leaving me hanging like that, Spinnett."

A laugh burst from Alicia's throat at that and when Angelina leaned down to kiss her, she brought her arms around the other girl, pressing their bodies closer.

Sometimes the really bad ideas have really good results.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five Shots of Firewhiskey (Destiny is a Barkeep Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193103) by [Woldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy)




End file.
